


Goin' Down

by Francowitch



Series: YOI Music Week [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Anal Sex, Clergy kink, Comfort, Healing, M/M, Rimming, Songfic, YOI Music Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 22:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12045546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Francowitch/pseuds/Francowitch
Summary: New to a small town, Father LeRoy has his faith tested when he meets Yuri Plisetsky...





	Goin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> YOI Music Week for 2010 instalment...  
>  _Goin' Down_ by The Pretty Reckless
> 
> Thank you to [Lorindaa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorindaa/)

## Goin’ Down

  


Father Jean-Jacques LeRoy was new to the sleepy town of Minden. He had given up his life in the city in order to take over at the local church. He was looking for something different, a slower life where he wasn’t dealing with drug addiction and teenage pregnancies. He was hoping for elderly people and a quieter life. He had been living in the community now for the better part of four months, getting to know the people and how everything worked within the small community.

 

Father LeRoy began to notice that among his parishioners was a young man, blonde, slim, who was often was beside their grandfather. While on the outside this person looked like the kind of kid who would often get into altercations, they were unbelievably kind to their elderly guardian. Once in awhile he saw the blonde with a larger male who was dark and dangerous looking, possessively sitting with their arm wrapped around the blonde. Father LeRoy noticed how the young couple would garner glares, as the couple sat through the service. While strange, Father LeRoy did not think too hard on it; he knew that in small towns it was quite common for the older generation to disapprove of certain relationships.

 

_Hey there father I don't want to bother you,_

_But I've got a sin to confess_

_I'm just sixteen if you know what I mean_

_Do you mind if I take off my dress_

 

Father LeRoy formally was introduced to the blonde at a church event. It became clear why the couple garnered the looks that they received; while in the cities gay couples were not something to look twice at, in small towns it was still a problem. Father LeRoy smiled as the elderly man walked up, his hand out and shaking with a firm grasp.

 

“Father, that was a wonderful service.”

 

Father LeRoy smiled down at the man, _“Merci!_ Thank you Mr. Plisetsky! I am pleased to hear that.”

 

“Ahh Father, it is Nikolai.” The elderly man pulled in the blonde, who was standing off the the side. “I wanted to introduce you to my grandson, this is my Yurachka.”

 

Father LeRoy felt his heart stutter as he noticed the blonde flushing lightly. His eyes were a vibrant green like the forests around them.

 

“It’s Yuri, actually.” Yuri held out his hand. His skin was soft and warm. Father LeRoy had to hide the smirk as he saw the younger boy turn and start to speak to his grandfather in rapid Russian. “Sorry about that. Nice to meet you, ya?”

 

“It has been my pleasure.” Father LeRoy wished he could think of another reason to stay, and keep Yuri to himself a little bit longer, but he was called away by other parishioners who wanted a moment with him.

 

Throughout the BBQ, Father LeRoy found his eyes wandering, tracking where Yuri was. Between the ladies who were introducing their marriageable daughters, or speaking about the current weather, Father LeRoy found his eyes catching glimpses of golden hair, like a beacon calling his attention.

 

_I don't know where to start,_

_So let me get to the good parts_

_You might want to cross up your legs_

_I've got envy I've got greed,_

_Anything that you need and I'm not above having to beg_

 

The weeks progressed, Summer turning into Fall, and the vibrant greens shifted to bright reds, oranges and golds. The scent of bonfires and rich earthy tones permeated the air. Father LeRoy found that he was often over at the Plisetsky house; while he was often invited to his parishioners’ homes for dinner, it was with this small Russian family that he would accept more often than not. In that time Father LeRoy got to know Yuri more, finding that he was always happiest on the days when he would get a glimpse of the younger man. He was often out with his boyfriend, Jake, a young man whom Nikolai did not approve of. In fact, Nikolai was very proud of his grandson and supported him in everything he wanted. What he was not happy about was with his choice in partners, as he saw that Yuri had a habit of choosing rather possessive and abusive individuals, and he wanted more for his Yura. What Nikolai wanted was someone who could care for Yuri when the time came and he was no longer around.

 

Father LeRoy found that he would start paying more attention to how Yuri did not allow Jake to lean on him. How often he shucked off the arm with a sharp look. Father LeRoy noticed that some weeks when he was alone. Yuri would often be sporting purplish marks, which prior to now Father LeRoy would have dismissed as hazards of growing up. Since learning about Jake from Nikolai, Father LeRoy found that these marks infuriated him. There was a seed of disgust, where he would fantasize about punching and attacking Jakes’s smug face. Anytime these thoughts surfaced, Father LeRoy would cross himself and say the Lord’s Prayer; it was shocking to have these thoughts come to him. Father LeRoy was not sure what to do with these feelings, resolving that he would not do anything, violent or otherwise unless he was approached.

 

_There was this boy who_

_Tore my heart in two_

_And I had to lay him eight feet underground_

_Now all I need is someone to save me_

_'Cause I am going down_

_And what I need is someone to save me_

_'Cause I am going down_

_All the way down_

 

It happened one stormy night, there was a frantic knocking at his door. Father LeRoy was in the middle of writing his sermon for the next morning, having just taken a break to make himself a late night cup of tea. It was the kind of sound that, had he not been in the kitchen at the time, he was not sure that he would have heard it over the rain and thunder,which shook the small cottage. Pulling the kettle off the stove, Father LeRoy walked over to the door, whatever he was expecting, it was not the half drowned looking Yuri on his doorstep.

 

“Yuri?” Father LeRoy asked confused.

 

“Father LeRoy--” Yuri was shivering under the dim light, which bled out into the stormy night.

 

There was a bright flash of lightning, illuminating everything in a blinding light followed by a loud crack of thunder. Father LeRoy shook his head opening the door wider, “What am I thinking, get inside. This weather is not fit for cats.”

 

There was a chuckle from the younger man as he shuffled inside. Father LeRoy could not help but gasp as he saw Yuri:his clothing was torn, and there was what looked like blood and dirt caked along his legs and the hem of his shredded shirt. Yuri looked up, his wet hair parted to show that the right side of his face was blooming with a bright purple bruise.

 

“Yuri!” Father LeRoy gasped, “Are you okay? What happened?”

 

Yuri smirked wincing at the motion. “I look that bad, huh?”

 

“No, well yes.” Father LeRoy was stumbling over his words, “Just come in please and let me help you get cleaned up.”

 

Yuri nodded allowing Father LeRoy to guide him inside.

 

_Well hey there Father there is just one other thing,_

_I have a simple request,_

_I hear you know God could you give him a nod in my direction,_

_I would be in your debt, perhaps_

 

Father LeRoy directed Yuri to the bathroom. “Please have a warm bath.” He indicated to the fluffy robe, hanging behind the door. “There is a robe, and here are some towels. When you are done please come out, tell me what happened, and let me know if I need to get you any assistance.”

 

Yuri nodded, “Thank you Father LeRoy.”

 

“Please Yuri, just call me JJ.” Father LeRoy was turning on the taps so that the water would warm up and fill the tub, keeping his back to Yuri. When Father LeRoy turned, his breath caught as he saw Yuri standing there, nude. Father LeRoy’s eyes raked across the pale skin.Yuri was covered in bruises and small cuts. Father LeRoy could feel his cock twitch as it started to grow hard from seeing the beautiful pale form in front of him. Biting the inside of his lip, Father LeRoy tried to not stumble over his words, and pointed to the clean towels, “There are some clean towels and I- uhh showed you the robe, I will be outside. Take your time.”

 

Head down, Father LeRoy exited the bathroom. The moment he was alone his hands moved along his body; _forehead, midsection, left shoulder, then right_. This blonde was going to be the death of him. He needed to find his centre once more. Perhaps he should finish making that tea he had started, and gotten something for Yuri for when he was finished.

 

_There is something that we could work out,_

_I noticed your breathing has started to change,_

_We could go in the back behind all_

_These stacks of Bibles and get out of this cage_

 

Father LeRoy’s cock had stopped throbbing by the time Yuri was out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following the blonde. He was sitting back in his study reading over his sermon when he heard the soft footfalls of Yuri. He looked up in the hopes that his body would not betray him any further, giving a soft smile as he saw the younger man shying into the room, as though uncertain if he should come closer or not.

 

“Ahh, Yuri.” Father LeRoy smiled gesturing in welcome, “Please come in, or we can go out to the living room, I was just working in here, and out there is a bit more comfortable. I have tea and I can get a fire started.”

 

There was a crack of thunder and flash of lightning, which illuminated the room, making the lights flicker. Both men jumped.

 

“Uhh, yeah sounds good.” Yuri spoke, his voice low.

 

“Does your grandfather know you are here?” Father LeRoy asked, as he led Yuri to the living area, where he had the tea already set up and waiting.

 

Yuri shook his head, wet droplets from his hair hit the side of Father LeRoy’s face. “N-no. He won’t be expecting me either. He thinks I am out.”

 

“With the one who gave you those?” Father LeRoy indicated to the bruise blooming on Yuri’s cheek.

 

Yuri hissed as he touched his face subconsciously. “Yeah. That's the asshole.”

 

_There was this boy who_

_Tore my heart in two_

_And I had to lay him eight feet underground_

_Now all I need is someone to save me_

_'Cause I am going down_

_And what I need is someone to save me_

_'Cause I am going down_

_All the way down_

 

The storm raged on while the pair sat by the fire silently sipping tea. Father LeRoy watched as Yuri’s leg kept bouncing, and his eyes darted around the room every few minutes. Yuri was still in a bathrobe, and every so often Father LeRoy caught a glimpse of the milky white flesh, which would make his breath catch.

 

“I have to ask.” Father LeRoy spoke carefully picking his words, “Why him? Why stay with someone who does this to you? I mean you certainly don't seem the type to allow this to happen.”

 

Yuri shrugged shipping his trees before answering, “I don't know if you noticed Father. But this is a small ass town. My choices in partners is pretty fucking slim, that is unless I am okay would just being a side lay for those homophobic assholes who would rather live a lie of a marriage than admit to being-- well like me.”

 

Father LeRoy chuckled, “I am not sure I have ever met anyone quite like you.”

 

Yuri shook his head, “You are of strange priest. It's your fault too, you know that?”

 

“What do you mean, my fault?”

 

“We were fighting about you.”

 

Father LeRoy was floored. He looked at Yuri, whose green eyes were penetrating deep into his own. There was no malice or sense that he was being manipulated. “Why?”

 

“Because I like you and I didn't want to be a punching bag anymore.” His green eyes narrowed, “I expect you to take responsibility Father.”

 

Father LeRoy swallowed, finding his throat dry. Of all the things, this was unexpected. He barely moved as Yuri shifted himself closer to the priest. Yuri raised his hand up, delicate and pale, against Father LeRoy’s tan skin. Father Leroy found himself leaning into the caress with a sigh. How long had it been since he had been last touched with such gentleness?

 

Yuri leaned in, their foreheads almost touching, “I noticed you staring Father, each week.”

 

Father LeRoy nodded, “I noticed you, sitting there with _him,_ or with your grandad. Usually with a new bruise.”

 

“You would never hurt me would you?”

 

“No.” His voice was low and breathless. Father LeRoy felt Yuri move closer, his pale leg straddling over his lap, the robe getting rucked up. The priest closed his eyes, leaning his head back his voice was shaky and strained as he spoke next, “What are you doing Yuri?”

 

“Do you hate it?” Yuri’s voice was soft, his breath caressing his face.

 

“No--” Father LeRoy was unable to speak as soft lips pressed against his own. His hands slid along Yuri’s thighs, moaning at the feel of the soft flesh. Father LeRoy’s fingers slipped under the fluffy robe to cup Yuri’s plump ass, which was rocking back and forth on his lap.

 

_I didn't wanna do it Father but I caught him_

_With another woman in the bed I made_

_And so I put him in the grave_

_And now there's no one left around_

_To get me off when I want it's a drag_

 

 _‘Father LeRoy’_ , he could not longer think of himself in those terms, he was just JJ now. A man in a fever of flesh and lust. The storm raged on outside, rain hammered the windows, while the pair kissed, bit, and caressed each other. JJ moaned into Yuri’s mouth as the blonde wrapped his legs around JJ’s waist, so JJ could carry him to the bedroom. Yuri made a little whine when JJ placed on the bed, their kiss breaking, he scooted backwards, his legs wide apart showing everything. JJ moaned as he caught the view of Yuri’s cock which was straining, hard, and dripping with precum.

 

“You like what you see Father?”

 

JJ ran his hand over his face and through his hair, “Yuri, please don’t call me Father, just JJ, or Jean.”

 

“JJ,” Yuri said his name, his accent made the letters sound soft. “You like what you see JJ?”

 

“Oh yes.” JJ sighed, his hand moved to his waist, to remove his belt.

 

“I don’t suppose a priest like you would have lube?” Yuri asked, with his eyebrow up.

 

JJ smirked, slipping off his slacks, letting them slide to the floor. “Actually,” he walked over to the side table opening a drawer, and pulled out a small bottle.

 

 _“Father!”_ Yuri mockingly admonished.

 

“I might be a man of the cloth, but also a man.” JJ chuckled. “Although I am not sure I can call myself a priest anymore. I am not sure I care.”

 

JJ crawled up on the bed, taking his place between Yuri’s open legs. He hissed along the pale legs, enjoying the sighs which escaped from Yuri’s lips. As he reached higher, Yuri’s hands snatched out, grasping the side of JJ’s face, pulling him upwards, “Don’t say that! I couldn’t deal with the thought that I was the reason for you losing your faith.”

 

“I would walk through hellfire for a taste of you.” JJ spoke, his voice heavy with desire. “You are worth being excommunicated for, I have no regrets.”

 

They kissed once more, this time it was desperate. JJ was certain he would leave this with bruised lips from the force that they were using. They rapidly removed what remained of their clothing, and while JJ had gotten a glimpse of him in the bathroom, Yuri still took his breath away. JJ leaned back to admire Yuri’s form, his hand gently caressing its way down the younger man’s form. He hissed, his eyes narrowed each time they swept over a purple or yellowing bruise. Never again would he have marks like this, never again.

 

JJ kissed his way down, licking and nipping at Yuri’s prominent hip bones. Yuri was writhing and moaning with each motion, thrusting up in the air, and his cock leaked over his taut abdomen. JJ licked a wet line alongside the ‘v’ leading down to the base of Yuri’s cock, savouring his whimpe. Using his fingers, JJ spread Yuri’s cheeks wide until the puckered entrance was in perfect view. JJ blew lightly on the hole, making Yuri shiver and moan. He relished the musky smell of Yuri, a scent that was purely him. JJ gently kissed Yuri’s ass, his tongue swirling a wet circle around the tight muscle.

 

Yuri ground up, pressing his ass into JJ’s face. JJ suppressed his need to chuckle, “Eager are we?”

 

“Oh my God,” Yuri moaned, “stop teasing me!”

 

JJ lowered his face back down, his mouth licking and sucking at the entrance, he let his teeth lightly scrape against the sensitive skin, his tongue pushing past the fluttering ring. His fingers dug into Yuri’s plump ass, and JJ fucked Yuri with his tongue, Yuri’s ass to suck his tongue inside, both men moaning. When he felt Yuri was soft, JJ pulled his mouth away, slipping first one lubed finger inside, followed by a second, which he used to scissor Yuri open. JJ was now dripping, his erection was painfully hard.

 

Yuri was arching his back off the bed as JJ added the third finger, curling them up inside. “Fuck! Oh sweet mother, fuck.” Yuri swore, “I need you inside me, JJ-- _Jean_ , please!”

 

JJ pulled his fingers out, wiping them on the bedspread before slicking himself with a bit of the lube. Yuri was whimpering as he felt JJ line himself at his entrance. Yuri wiggled his ass, pressing himself against JJ. JJ chuckled low as he pushed past the fluttering ring of muscle, sighing as he felt the heat envelope his cock. Yuri’s nails raked down his back as JJ bottomed out. Once seated, JJ kissed Yuri, moaning as he felt the blonde lick and suck the taste of himself from the priest’s mouth.

 

“You are so filthy.”

 

Yuri grinned, his green eyes sparkling, “Fuck me Father, for I have sinned.”

 

JJ groaned, his hips moved smoothly into a rhythm, pumping in and out. Each thrust made Yuri moan and writhe under him, his face flush, golden tendrils plastered against his face, wet from the light sheen of sweat which coated his body. Yuri arched back, his ass tightening around JJ’s cock as he came, and thick ribbons of white painted his abdomen. A few shallow thrusts later, JJ was filling Yuri with hot cum. JJ collapsed with a groan against Yuri, mindless of the mess, his cock slowly deflating.

 

“That was pretty fantastic _Father_.” Yuri purred.

 

“Please, not here.” JJ groaned.

 

“Jean,” Yuri spoke again, his voice was soft. “I really did want this.”

 

“So did I.” JJ pulled away with a light moan, “Let me get a washcloth for you, and we can sleep. I don’t think the storm has quite let up yet, and there is no way I am letting you leave, tonight.”

 

Yuri smiled softly, his golden hair fanned out. “I wouldn’t imagine leaving now.”

 

Once cleaned up, JJ and Yuri slipped under the covers, the younger man nestling up against JJ as they listened to their combined heartbeat and the rain, which still fell outside.

 

_The next day on the television they identified him_

_By the circumcision that I made_

_And now I'm on the run but wait_

_Why did I have to go and kill him_

_When he was the best I ever had_

 

Yuri sighed as JJ stroked his soft hair. His voice was soft against the darkness, “I didn’t kill him you know that?”

 

“What?” JJ stopped stroking Yuri’s head.

 

“I wanted to, God I wanted to do it.” Yuri turned so his face was towards JJ’s chest, his arms snaking around to hold JJ close. “I had the knife in my hand, he had just hit me once more. I was so angry.”

 

“Won’t he come for you now?”

 

There was a low hollow chuckle, “I doubt it. While I may not have killed the bastard, I did give him a roundhouse kick to his head. I was a dancer for over ten years, and I still practice. I may look small, but I know I can deliver a kick.”

 

“Why did you let it go on for so long.”

 

There was a soft sigh, “I was waiting, for someone like you to show me that there was something better, that I deserved more.”

 

JJ kissed the top of Yuri’s head, “Go to sleep now, you are safe. I will be here in the morning.”

 

As the storm continued outside, the pair found peace, and their breathing slowed until sleep took over, tangled together. In the morning they would be able to sort out what path laid ahead for a defrocked priest and his lover, but for tonight they would hold each other.

 

***

 

The morning brought sunlight streaming through the windows, the storm having passed sometime in the wee hours of dawn. JJ was sitting up the sheets pooled around his bare waist. Out of reflex more than anything his fingers moved; forehead, midsection, left shoulder, than right. He could feel the bed shift behind him, just as pale arms wrapped around his shoulders. Golden hair cascading down as Yuri kissed the priest’s neck.

 

“Forgive me father for I have sinned, and will sin again…”

 

JJ moaned as he heard the soft Russian accent, turning his head to capture Yuri’s soft lips. “Give me my sin once more.”

 

_All I need is someone to save me_

_'Cause God I'm going down_

_And what I need is something to save me_

_'Cause God I'm going down_

_All the way down_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos feed my muse!
> 
> Come follow me on Tumblr for more YOI fics and chatter... my ask is always open  
> [francowitch ](http://francowitch.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
